Disneyworld Is Magic
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Harry Snape and his family and friends are headed to the most magical place on earth! After receiving a letter that they're supposed to write a new song to play in Disneyworld, excitements run high as they plan their vacation. Episode Eighteen in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Disneyworld Here We Come!

Harry rode Lightning Bolt around the ring at a canter while ever so often he would jump over one of the obstacles. That's when suddenly Ginny walked over to the fence and called over to him. "Hey Harry!" she exclaimed cheerfully with a wave as Harry slowly pulled back on the reins and turned to look at her.

"Whoa,.. boy." He said as he patted his horse's neck and smiled at his girlfriend. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"For two reasons. One, I wanted to come and see you and two, I brought you this. Well actually Patrick gave it to Ron who gave it to me to give to you, but you get the idea." She told him as Harry dismounted and walked over to take it from her. Then he removed his riding gloves so he could tear it open.

"Oh my gosh, it's from Beverly." He told her as soon as the letter had unfolded inside his hands.

"Beverly, who the H E double hockey sticks is Beverly?" Ginny questioned him crossly.

"Take it easy, she's just a pen pal of mine. She works at Disneyworld in Orlando Florida." He explained.

"Oh I see so she's an American floozy, so what on earth does she want?" she asked him.

"She wants Trinity to go there and perform." He told her.

"Really!? That's great!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I know, there's just only one problem. We're not allowed to play any Christian music." He told her.

"What? But we're a Christian band." She told him.

"I know, she just wants us to cover Disney songs." He said.

"Well, we usually don't perform covers, but it's still a trip to Disneyworld and I've always wanted to go there." She said.

"I thought you went with Ron that one time when you were little." Harry said as Ginny just simply shrugged.

"Well if I did I can't remember it. So what do you say Harry? Can we go please?" she pleaded while she turned up her bottom lip and turned her head to the side looking up at him with sad eyes.

"You know how I hate it when you look at me like that." He told her.

"I know." She began proudly with a sly grin. "So is it working?" she asked him.

"No." he replied quickly as she tried to open her mouth to protest but he continued on. "Listen sweetheart, it's not that I don't want to go, it's just that I have work to do and Sunday school to teach. Not to mention I have to take care of Teddy and Heather and make sure that they get to charm school and all of their school and homework done." He told her.

"Well, why don't we just take them with us? Tobey and Eve too along with your father and everyone else. They could always bring their work along with them." She suggested. "C'mon Harry, how often do we have the chance to perform at the most magical place on earth?" she asked him. "You don't want to make me beg do you?"

"Well,… alright. I suppose I can get somebody else to cover me at work and church." He told her. "Although I do have to admit, you are rather adorable when you beg." He added.

"Great, I'll go back home and pack. Then I'll make arrangements for Princess and Peanut to stay in the kennels while we're gone." She told him.

"The Princess and the Peanut, sounds like a hot sequel idea to me." Harry told her.

"What?" she questioned him.

"Never mind, you go home and pack. I've got to finish cooling Lightning down." He told her.

"Alright, see you later." She told him as she turned around to walk away and then suddenly disapparated.

 _…_ _._

"Wow I really can't believe this, not only do we have spring break and Easter coming up, but we're going to America." Hermione said as they started walking through the airport together.

"Yep, and then we're going to Disneyworld!" Eve shrieked excitedly as they checked themselves in and waited until it was their turn to board the airplane.

"I get the window seat!" Heather hollered before she plopped down on top of it.

"You always get the window seat!" Teddy yelled back as he sat down next to her.

"So, it's because I'm younger than you!" she snapped.

"Only by a couple of minutes, besides I say the oldest should get to pick." He told her.

"What's the big deal? There's more than one window seat available." Ron pointed out.

"Yeah Teddy why don't you go over there and sit?" Heather questioned him snobbishly.

"Why don't you?" he questioned her back.

"Because I was here first." She told him.

"So, I was born first." He said.

"So?" she questioned him back loudly.

"So?" he questioned her back even louder as they continued going back and forth and getting louder and louder.

"Alright that's it! Theodore Elijah Franklin and Heather Delilah Hope that's enough!" their father scolded. "Heather you come with me and Teddy you stay there." He said as Teddy stuck out his tongue and blew spit into his sister's face. "Harry you get the window seat and Teddy and Heather I don't want to hear another word out of either of you until the end of the flight. Do you understand me?" he inquired.

"Yes Daddy." Heather began as she sadly hung her head and heaved a heavy sigh before she got up and walked down the aisle. Harry sat down next to Ginny and Teddy as Snape followed his youngest daughter to her seat and made sure that she didn't sit in front of a window. Everyone strapped themselves in as the air flight attendant started telling them that they were almost ready for takeoff. Harry and Ginny popped some Droobles chewing gum inside their mouths and started reading their books while the plane started heading straight towards the runway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Madmen

As soon as the plane had landed they headed towards the restrooms to make a quick pit stop before grabbing their luggage together and heading towards the garage where they would be renting a car. "Alright, so who's going to drive?" Ron questioned when suddenly Heather's hand shot up into the air.

"Me!" she cried.

"Let me rephrase that," Ron began. "who wants to drive who already has their license?" he wondered. "So that would be either me, Hermione, Harry, Snape, or Ginny." He said.

"I'll do it." Ginny volunteered.

"Do you know where we're going because you better not get us lost." Ron told her.

"I don't have to, I've got the GPS." She said.

"It could break at any given time you know." Ron pointed out.

"I'm a witch remember? I can take care of it." She said as Ron rolled his eyes and they all waited for their car to arrive before they climbed inside of it and drove away.

 _….._

"This little light of mine, I'm going to let it shine. This little light of mine, I'm going to let it shine. This little light of mine, I'm going to let it shine. Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine." Teddy and Heather sung while wiggling their fingers around as Ginny drove down the highway. "Hide it under a bushel no! I'm going to let it shine. Hide it under a bushel no! I'm going to let it shine. Hide it under a bushel no! I'm going to let it shine. Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine.

Won't let Satan blow it out, I'm going to let it shine! Won't let Satan blow it out, I'm going to let it shine! Won't let Satan blow it out, I'm going to let it shine. Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine. I'm gonna let it shine till Jesus comes, I'm gonna let it shine! I'm gonna let it shine till Jesus comes, I'm gonna let it shine! Oh I'm gonna let it shine till Jesus come, I'm gonna let it shine! Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine!

This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine. This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine. This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine. Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine!" everyone applauded as the twins finished singing and doing the motions and started singing Under The Sea.

"How much longer until we get there? I'm not sure how much longer I can take this." Eve said with a groan and a roll of her eyes.

"About half an hour." Ginny told her as she let out another large groan and a gasp of exasperation.

"Do you want to play madman?" Harry asked her.

"No, I can't do wandless magic or underage magic remember?" she questioned him.

"Oh yeah, that's right, sorry I forgot." He told her.

"What's madman?" Hermione asked him as Harry quickly dug a deck of cards out of his pocket.

"Here I'll show you." He began before starting to shuffle them like a professional poker player.

"How the heck did you get so good at shuffling?" she questioned him as Harry stifled a laugh.

"I've performed a lot of muggle magic tricks before. Anyway, we each get two sets of cards red and black." He said before he started dealing them out. "Now we don't have a table so we'll have to use our laps." He told her before he finished dealing them. "The object of the game is try to give away as many of the red cards as possible. Those are called the madmen, and the black cards are called the guards. The one who ends up with the fewest madmen and the most guards wins." He explained.

"Right, so how do you do that?" Hermione asked him as Harry quickly snapped his fingers.

"Like this, watch." He began before he picked up one pile of cards and turned them around revealing their transparent backs. Then he put the pile back down and snapped his fingers again revealing that the other pile of cards was now transparent as well. "So now the backs of the cards are invisible and nobody will know what is a madman or a guard until the end. So basically it's all a game of luck. Now we gather the cards into one pile and deal them out two at a time.

Here, you can go first." He told her as he dealt out two cards face up for her. "Now choose which one you want." He said.

"Alright I just take one of them then?" she wondered as he nodded at her while she quickly swiped a card away.

"Yep and that will become your pile. So go ahead and make your backs turn invisible and do the same thing for me." He told her as she snapped her fingers over each pile and the gathered them together before dealing them out to him.

"Alright, I think that I'll choose this one." Harry said before swiping the card and placing it down inside his own pile. Pretty soon they had reached the end. "Alright, now comes the point in the game that I forgot to mention before. You can choose whether or not you want to switch piles with me or if you want to keep yours." He explained.

"Uh no actually I think that I'll keep mine." She said with a shake of her head.

"Alright, are you sure? You can change your mind if you want to." He told her but she simply just shook her head again.

"No, I'm good." She told him.

"Alright, let's see who has the most guards." He said as they each snapped their fingers again and Harry had had several guards and only a few madmen while Hermione had had only a couple of guards and a handful of madmen.

"Dang it!" she exclaimed with a slap of her forehead as Harry laughed.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you that I'm the madmen champion. We could always play again if you'd like though." He told her collecting the cards up into one big pile again and shuffled them again.

"You hustled me big time, of course I want to play again. I want a rematch." She hissed as Harry laughed again.

"Alright, this time you deal." He told her.

"Who taught you how to play this game anyway?" she wondered as she started dealing out the cards onto their laps.

"My mother." He told her. "She taught me when I was about Teddy's and Heather's age." He said.

"Wow, you could do wandless magic then? That's amazing." She told him when suddenly Ginny slowed down and turned the car off onto the exit.

"Yeah but I'm not sure if you guys will be able to fit a whole game in. We're almost there." She said as she put her foot on the brake and stopped behind another car.

"Alright, then we'll do as much as we can." Harry said before they started to play another game.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Hotel

Before long they pulled out in front of the hotel and then they gathered their suitcases out of the trunk and wheeled them inside. "So who won the rematch?" Ginny wondered as Harry pointed over at Hermione.

"Yep, I did but it's like Harry said, it's a game of luck anyway." She admitted with a shy little smile when all of a sudden they ran into two familiar faces.

"There you guys are, we were wondering when you would show up." Neville said with a grin while Luna smiled at them and they stood together hand in hand.

"Oh hey Neville, hullo Luna." Ginny began. "What room are you guys in?" she asked them.

"Eleven what about you?" he asked her back.

"We don't know yet. Harry's father still has to check us in." she told him before suddenly he walked over to them.

"Good news guys, we're in room nine. That means that we'll be a couple of doors down from you." He said with a grin.

"Where are we going to practice our music?" Ginny asked him.

"Down here in the lobby. The staff already is well aware of why we're here so it won't disturb anyone as long as you don't practice late at night." He replied.

"Let's go up to our room, I think we should work on writing a new song too." Harry said.

"But how can we, we're not allowed to write any Christian music and that's all we write." Ron pointed out.

"God gave us creativity to be able to write music in the first place so I'm sure we can handle it. Besides, the first quote in quote song that you wrote if I recall correctly was about candy." Harry told him as Ginny stifled a laugh.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. That song was so bad." She said while she shook her head with disbelief and turned to look at Hermione.

"I'm hungry! Give me candy! I'm hungry! Give me candy!" they chanted together before bursting into giggles. Harry grinned and Ron just simply rolled his eyes.

"Alright, pick on Ron time is now officially over. Let's put our stuff away so we can put on our suits and hit the pool." He said.

"When are we going to go to the Magic Kingdom?" Heather whined.

"I don't want to go to the Magic Kingdom I want to go to the Animal Kingdom first!" Teddy cried.

"Uh oh, here we go again." Ron said.

"Magic Kingdom!" Heather exclaimed.

"Animal Kingdom!" Teddy hollered back.

"Alright that's enough arguing you two." Their father began. "Besides it's already getting too late and we're not going anywhere until tomorrow. And since Harry was the one who treated us for this whole entire trip, he gets to decide where we go first." He told them before they wheeled their suitcases towards the elevators.

"I swear if they don't shut up I'm going to put the silencing charm on them." Ron muttered under his breath.

"You can't do that!" Hermione hissed inside a whisper. "We're around muggles!"

"Good, they can be our witnesses then." He told her.

 _…._

Harry sat down on top of his bed with his back up against the wall and his feet upright in front of him while he flipped through pages inside his photo album. That's when suddenly his father sat down beside him. "Hey son, what are you looking at?" he questioned him before he glanced down at the picture of Harry when he was seven years old while he raced through the yard having a water pistol fight with his mother.

"Oh, I see you're looking at your photo album." He said as he put an arm around him.

"Yeah, Mum would have loved to be able to come here with us. I remember how much she loved taking me when I was five." He told him.

"I know, but she's in a lot better place than we are." His father said as Harry took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I know that, but I still miss her. Especially on a day like this." He told him as his father patted him on the shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

"I know, but I also know for a fact that she would want you to have a good time. I mean it's like Ginny said. It's not all the time that you get a chance like this. It's a chance of a lifetime playing your music in Walt Disney World." He told him when suddenly there came a knock on the door.

"Room service." A woman's voice said.

"Oh great, it's about time the food's come here." Ron said as all of a sudden an older woman came into the room wheeling the tray of food.

"That'll be forty-five dollars and seventy-five cents." She said as Snape paid her in American cash before everyone sat down at the dining room table.

"Alright, Harry, do you want to say grace?" his father questioned him.

"Sure." Harry replied with a nod before everyone took ahold of each other's hands and bowed their heads and closed their eyes. "Dear Lord, bless this meal and the hands that prepared it. Also watch over and bless every one of us so that we may have a safe and fun time here in Disneyworld and thank you for the many blessings that you already have bestowed on us. In this we ask in your name, amen."

"Amen." Everyone else echoed before they started eating their dinner. After suppertime was over, Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione went back to their beds. Everyone except for Harry watched the television set as he was trying to write a new song for them to perform in the concert. He placed his quill down on top of his ear and examined what he had already written down.

 _You've got the magic in you,_

 _You can do whatever you want to do if you just believe._

 _You can reach for the stars if you only dream._

That was good for a chorus but he still had to work on the verses and the chords that they would perform it in. Eventually it was time to get ready for bed. Everyone took their turns changing into their pajamas inside the bathroom before Harry had his turn. Once he had finished he wadded up his dirty clothes and put them inside his bag before placing his cross necklace down on the nightstand. Then he finally removed his glasses and set them beside it.

He said a quick bedtime prayer before pulling back the covers and climbing into bed with Ginny beside him. She cuddled up inside his chest and rested her head upon it. "So, where do you want to go tomorrow?" she wondered.

"Well, Teddy's going to hate me for saying this but I figured that we could visit the Magic Kingdom first. After all, that's where Space Mountain is." He told her with a sly grin.

"I love Space Mountain!" she exclaimed excitedly. "And Splash Mountain too. That's there as well." She said.

"Man, I hate getting wet." He told her.

"I don't, I can't _wait_ to see you get wet." She told him as he grinned at her.

"Well just remember, even though we're here to have fun we're also here to work." He reminded her as she nodded at him.

"I know that." She told him before planting a kiss on his lips in which he returned. "Well, goodnight." She told him.

"Goodnight." He echoed.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He told her as she let out a great big sleepy yawn before resting her head back on his chest and closing her eyes. Harry smiled down at her and softly kissed the top of her head before resting his chin up against it and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Magic At The Magic Kingdom

Harry woke up early the next morning and took a shower before he went down to breakfast with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Neville and Luna were already there to greet them. "Oh good morning Harry, how did you sleep?" Luna questioned him as she smiled warmly at him.

"Good, how about you?" he questioned her back as they got into the breakfast line.

"Pretty good. What happened to the others?" she wondered.

"Oh they'll be down here shortly." Ginny began. "Don't worry, we won't leave here without them. Besides, Harry's still planning on going outside and smoking a cigarette." She told her.

"Oh, I see. Well, where are you planning on going today?" the other girl wondered.

"The Magic Kingdom." Ginny replied.

"Us too." Neville began. "Are you taking a car there or bus?" he wondered.

"Bus." Harry told him as Neville grinned.

"Great, us too. Maybe we can all go down there together. By the way, I really like your ring Ginny." He told her as he glanced down at her ring and gestured to it with a nod of his head.

"Thanks, Harry gave it to me for Valentine's Day." She told him as she smiled at it and admired it.

"I know, I remember." He told her when suddenly everyone else arrived talking over each other and shouting what they wanted. Harry moved up with Ginny, Neville, Luna, and the rest of the line before he leaned his head down close to Neville's ear.

"Now you can understand why we didn't wait." He whispered. After breakfast Harry stepped outside to smoke and sat on the bench next to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione while they waited for the bus that would take them to the Magic Kingdom.

"Alright so here's how today's schedule is going to work." Snape began. "We'll stay down at the Magic Kingdom until lunchtime, and then we'll come back here to the hotel to work on homework and band rehearsal, then we'll go down to the pool to swim for a couple of hours, and after that Harry has agreed to take us out for dinner until we come back here for the night." He explained when suddenly the bus pulled up to the curb.

"Be sure to stick together." He added as Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and embraced him tightly followed by Hermione. Harry laughed before he flicked the ash off his cigarette and put it out.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on going anywhere." He told them as the bus stopped and opened its doors and everyone started piling onto it.

"One at a time, you're not a herd of stampeding buffalo." Snape reminded them as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked over to the line and stood behind Tobey and Angel.

"Now Tobey, just so you know there will be some rides that Angel can't go on. But I'll hold her while you go on them with everyone else." His father told him as he climbed up the steps and his dog hopped up them two at a time wagging her tail before Harry and Ginny found a seat a crossed the aisle from them and sat down.

 _…_

Once they had gotten to the park and paid their admission, Harry turned over to look at his group. "Alright, so what ride do you want to go on first?" he asked them while looking down at his map.

"Splash Mountain!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"Nah, I want to go on Space Mountain first. That ride's the best." Ron said.

"I'm sorry but I agree with Ginny." Hermione said.

"And I agree with Ron, so I guess Ginny and I will have to do Rock, Paper, Scissors for it." Harry said as Ginny nodded.

"That sounds like a good solution." She agreed. "Alright then, Rock, Paper, Scissors, one, two, three!" she chanted while they pounded their fists on the top of their palms and Ginny made a fist while Harry held up two fingers. "Alright, I win the tie breaker, so Splash Mountain it is." She said. "Get ready to get wet Harry." She told him with a mischievous little giggle.

"Man, if only Teddy and Heather could solve problems like that it would make life a whole lot easier." Ron said as they headed towards Frontier Land together. Meanwhile Teddy and Heather were arguing about either going on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride or It's A Small World ride first.

"It's my turn I get to go first!" Heather exclaimed while she pointed at her chest with the back of her thumb but Teddy just simply shook his head at her.

"No I do!" he cried indignantly.

"No I do!" she yelled as they kept arguing back and forth getting louder and louder about it.

"That's it!" Snape hollered. "I've had it with you two! Nobody is going anywhere until you two learn to get along!" he cried as he bent down and picked Teddy up by the ribs and set him down on top of the bench before he did the same thing with Heather. "Now you both will sit here for several minutes in silence, otherwise we're going straight back to the hotel and doing homework. Do you understand me?" he questioned them angrily.

"Yes Daddy." Heather said glancing down at the ground with a solemn expression on her face.

"Yes Daddy." Teddy agreed although he looked as if he was on the verge of tears before he quickly turned his head and glared at his sister. "Even though she start it!" he snapped.

"Did not!" she snapped back at him.

"Did too!" he spat.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" they argued as Snape rolled his eyes at them before he slowly turned around and walked away.

 _…._

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione came off Splash Mountain soaking wet. "That was a blast!" Ginny squealed with excitement as Harry grinned.

"Yes, I have to admit that that was rather fun." He told her.

"You should have seen your face when we made the drop though." Ginny told him before she grabbed ahold of his hand. "Alright let's go on Space Mountain now." She said as they started heading towards Fantasy Land when suddenly they ran into Neville and Luna.

"Hey guys, it looks like you just came from Splash Mountain." Neville began with a grin.

"That's because we did." Harry began. "Hey, you don't happen to know where the rest of my family is do you?" he wondered.

"Yeah, I just saw them down on Main Street. Tobey and Eve at least. They're holding a special contest to elect a new prince or princess that will get a chance to have three wishes and to ride in the parade." He explained.

"Uh oh, I hope that Teddy and Heather don't hear about that. They've been yelling at each other since we left. What exactly do you have to do?" Ron wondered.

"You have to guess the name of a famous Disney song or something." Neville told him.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about, Teddy and Heather have only seen a few Disney movies they don't have a chance." Harry said as they headed towards Space Mountain together. However at the same time Snape was carrying the troubling twins down to Main Street where the song Arabian Nights was playing which just happened to be from one of Teddy's favorite movies.

"Now can anyone tell me where the name of that song is from?" A woman dressed up like Princess Jasmine inquired when suddenly Teddy shot his hand way up into the air.

"Aladdin!" he exclaimed excitedly without waiting for her to call on him.

"Congratulations little boy, what's your name?" she asked him.

"Teddy." He answered with a grin before Jasmine placed a tiara on top of his head.

"Well then Teddy you will be our prince for today which means that you can have any three wishes that you want and you will get a chance to ride in our big parade." She told him.

"Oh boy! This is unreal!" he exclaimed excitedly but Heather just simply rolled her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh while resting her head on top of the palm of her hand.

"Hotdog." She said sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Little Runaway

 _Just a quick note; this story was inspired by a Disneyworld episode of Full House_

"So Prince Teddy, what is your first official wish?" Princess Jasmine asked him while Snape grinned down at his son.

"I really get to wish anything that I want to?" he questioned her with uncertainty as Jasmine nodded at him.

"That's right your highness." She told him as he grinned proudly.

"Then I wish that I wouldn't have to do any homework today and get to go to the Animal Kingdom instead." He said.

"Alright then, your wish is my command." His father told him before planting a kiss on the top of his head and then he set both of the twins down on the ground.

"Hey wait a second, what about me?" Heather inquired while pointing to her chest.

"Don't worry, you get to come to." Snape told his daughter.

"Ha!" she snapped at Teddy.

"But you still have to do your homework when we get back to the hotel." Snape said.

"Ha, ha!" Teddy snapped back.

"But that's not fair!" she cried indignantly.

"Yes it is, you're not a princess. I'm the prince and that means that I can do anything I want." Teddy boasted but Heather just simply narrowed her eyebrows and scowled at him.

 _….._

"Wow Space Mountain was a blast! I don't remember the last time I screamed that loud." Ron said.

"I do. It was when Harry told me about the time when you were being attacked by a fifty foot cat." Ginny said as she stifled a laugh.

"Hardy, har, har." Ron began with a scowl. "If you were there you wouldn't haven't thought it was so funny." He told her.

"So what do you guys want to do now? Go on Pirates of the Caribbean?" she questioned when all of a sudden Harry's cell phone rang.

"Hold on a second." He said before he pushed the talk button. "Hullo?" he answered.

"Hey Harry, it's Dad. I just thought you should know that Teddy got crowned prince for the day so we're headed over to the Animal Kingdom park now. You've only got adults with you so it's up to you whether or not you want to come with us or stay here." He explained.

"Uh, I think we're going over to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride now and we'll probably check out a few more rides and eat lunch until we go back to the hotel to rehearse." Harry told him as he glanced up at everyone else in which they all silently nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, see you later." His father said.

"Goodbye." Harry said before he hung up and they all started walking towards Adventure Land together when suddenly they ran into Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

"Wait a minute guys! We just _have_ to get our pictures taken!" Ginny exclaimed. "After all, we can't come to Disneyworld and not get our pictures taken with any of the Disney characters." She said.

"I agree." Hermione began. "C'mon Ginny, we'll get our pictures taken with Minnie and the boys can have theirs with Mickey." She said as Ginny dug her camera out of her purse and gave it to Harry. The two of them stood on either side of Minnie Mouse while all three of them waved and smiled at the camera as Harry took it. Then Harry gave the camera back to Ginny while she took his and Ron's picture with Mickey.

 _…._

"Alright here we are, the Animal Kingdom." Snape began as he carried his two children off the bus and then set them down on the ground again in front of him. He took them each by the hand while Tobey, Angel, and Eve got off behind them.

"I bet that Angel will like all the sights, sounds, and smells around here. Won't you girl?" Tobey questioned as his dog wagged her tail and started to pant before guiding him forward.

"Yeah, but I wish that we could have stayed back at the Magic Kingdom with everyone else." Eve said as they started walking towards the entrance gate.

"So Prince Teddy, where would you like to go first?" His father asked him as he glanced down at him and grinned.

"It's tough to be a bug." He said.

"That sounds interesting." Tobey told him with a grin.

"Eww gross! I hate bugs!" Heather cried. "Besides, I have to go to the bathroom." She said.

"Uh excuse me, maybe you didn't see this crown on my head!" Teddy exclaimed as he pointed at it with both of his pointer fingers.

"If you're head gets any bigger it's going to fall off!" Heather yelled back at him.

"Alright that's enough you two. Eve, take your sister to the ladies room. We'll meet you there." Her father said as Eve heaved a heavy and reluctant sigh.

"Alright Heather come on." She said as she grabbed her little sister by the wrist.

"I don't need you to take me, I'm a big girl, I can go there myself!" she snapped.

"Don't be ridiculous, let's go." Eve told her before she dragged her away.

 _….._

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all walked out of their designated lavatories. "So now what? Lunch?" Ron questioned as everyone else shrugged.

"Alright, where do you guys want to go?" Harry asked them.

"As long as it's a place with food I'm not picky." Ron said as they started walking towards Casey's corner when suddenly Harry's cell phone began to ring again.

"Hullo?" Harry questioned with uncertainty.

"Harry it's Eve." He heard his sister's voice on the other line begin.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked her unaware of the worried tone in her voice.

"I have a big problem, Heather's gone." She told him as a look of great horror and disbelief struck his face.

"What!?" he exclaimed feeling his heart start pounding frantically up against his chest.

"I don't know where she is. Dad told me to take her to the bathroom and I did, but I never saw her come back out again. Harry I'm scared, I don't know what else to do. Dad trusted me, I can't tell him what happened." She said shakily with a sniff.

"Alright listen, don't panic. We're on our way. Just stay right where you are in case she comes back." He told her before he quickly hung up.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione asked him anxiously.

"Heather's lost. C'mon, we have to go find her." He told her.

"But what about lunch? I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed.

"Would you stop thinking about your stomach for once!?" Ginny hollered at him. "Harry's little sister is lost and she's just a little girl! We have to go help him look for her before anything happens to her." She said as Harry and Hermione nodded silently in agreement.

"Right," Ron began before slowly nodding himself. "let's go then." He said as they all turned around and walked away before disapparating.

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Lost and Found

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny reappeared in front of Eve who was in a flood of tears. Harry raced over to his sister and threw his arms around her tightly embracing her. "It's alright, we're going to find her." He reassured her as he planted a kiss on her cheek while soothingly rubbing her back. "C'mon, let's pray." He said as she nodded and sniffed before they broke out of the embrace.

Then she wiped away her tears as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked over to them and they all grabbed ahold of each other's hands before they bowed their heads and began to pray. "Dear Lord, please watch over our little sister Heather and protect her from harm and please give us enough strength and wisdom to find her so that she can come back to us safe and sound. In Jesus Christ we pray, amen." Harry said.

"Amen." Ginny echoed quietly before she opened her eyes and everyone else turned to look at him.

"Alright so this is what we're going to do, I'm going with Eve to search for Heather and I think it would be a good idea if the rest of you split up. Don't forget to shoot up red sparks with your wands if you find her." He told them.

"Around muggles?" Ron questioned.

"Ron this is a life or death situation." Hermione began. "Besides, we could always use the obliviate spell on them afterwards." She pointed out.

"Alright Eve, c'mon." Harry said as he took his sister by the hand and everyone else ran in opposite directions. That's when suddenly they ran into their father and their two brothers.

"Harry? Eve? What are you guys doing here? Where's Heather?" he questioned them as Eve quickly glanced down at the ground.

"We don't know." She mumbled as Snape quickly glanced over at Harry.

"She's lost." He told him.

"What do you mean she's lost? She's only a little girl, she's way too young to be by herself. I thought I told you to keep an eye on her!" he snapped at Eve.

"Now don't be mad at Eve, it isn't her fault. Heather's the one who ran off by herself even though she knows that she's not supposed to and just how dangerous it really is." Harry told him but that's when suddenly Teddy took a deep breath and heaved a heavy sigh.

"No, it's my fault. I was the one who was being so bossy. I wasn't a very good prince or brother to Heather. If only I knew where she was I could tell her that I'm sorry." He said when all of a sudden Harry saw red sparks shoot up into the sky.

"Well, here might be your chance. One of the others must have found her that's the signal." He said as they all quickly turned around and hurried away. Angel sprinting along beside them wagging her tail. Sure enough they had found Ginny stand in front of a bench that Heather was sitting on top of. Pretty soon Ron and Hermione came racing towards them in the opposite direction.

"Oh, thank God." Snape began breathing a sigh of relief before he hoisted her up inside his arms and hugged her tightly to his chest and then kissed the top of her head before setting her back down on the ground in front of him and bending down to her level. "Don't you ever go running off like that again!" he scolded shaking his finger at her. "You know better than that, you were raised better than that! That was the most stupidest and foolish thing that you've ever done." He told her angrily.

"I know Daddy," I'm sorry." She sobbed while tears came rolling down her cheeks. Then she gave a sniff before wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"Listen sweetheart, I only tell you these things because I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. But you do realize that I'll have to punish you. So you're going straight back to the hotel with me and you're going to get a spanking and then you're going to stay up there in that room for the rest of the afternoon with no television and doing your homework instead. Then you're going to have an early bedtime tonight. Do you understand me young lady?" he questioned her as she nodded and sniffed again.

"Good." He told her as he embraced her again and planted a kiss on her cheek before hoisting her back up inside his arms. "In that case I think that Teddy has something that he wants to say to you." He said as Heather turned to look down at him while he glanced up at her.

"I'm sorry I was so bossy, and I'm sorry I got you in trouble." He apologized.

"It's alright, it was my own fault. Besides, I should have been happy for you when you became the prince for the day." She told him.

"Well, see you later." Teddy said as they both said goodbye to each other before Snape carried her away.

 _…._

"So Teddy, what did you like most about today?" Harry asked him as they started walking back towards the bus stop together.

"Either the festival of The Lion King or the safari." He replied as Harry smiled down at him.

"Yep I figured, everyone knows how much you like The Lion King." He said.

"Yeah, but I sure wish that Daddy and Heather were with us too. At least we didn't have to wait in line for anything though since that was my second wish." Teddy said as they finally arrived at the bus stop and waited for the bus to get there.

"So Teddy, do you have any idea what you're going to use your third wish for? Or should I say, Prince Teddy?" Ron questioned him as the little boy grinned proudly.

"Yep!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? What?" Hermione asked him anxiously.

"I'm not going to tell, it's a surprise." He whispered behind his hand even though his voice was loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Oh, okay." Hermione said as she and the others smiled at him before the bus finally arrived and they climbed on it together and traveled back to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Band Rehearsal

 _Thanks everyone! You guys are SO awesome! Here's the next chapter! Sorry that this chapter is rather short, but the next one will be longer I promise._

After Snape finished giving Heather her punishment he sat her down and told her that he had felt like he had made a mistake too for acting a little unfairly towards her. Then he helped her start working on her homework and once Tobey and Eve returned the hotel they started their work as well. Then Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione returned to the lobby to start their band rehearsal.

"Alright everyone, let's get to work." Harry said as everyone started taking their positions when suddenly Neville and Luna walked over towards them.

"Hullo Harry, do you mind if we listen to the band?" Luna asked him as he sat down in front of his drum kit.

"Sure be my guest." Harry told her.

"Hey, we should do that song first." Ginny said as Luna sat down on the couch.

"I could help too you know." Neville began with a nod. "I play the keyboard." He told him.

"Alright Neville, we could always use an extra player." Harry told them as Neville withdrew his wand and made a keyboard appear before they started playing their own rocking version of Be Our Guest. Then they went into Part of Your World and I Just Can't Wait to Be King. After that they played Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah and It's A Small World after all.

They played a few more songs like Cruella De Vil, Colors of The Wind, and You've Got A Friend In Me before Harry called for a ten minute break. "Alright, well done everyone. After the break we'll do a few more songs and then we'll start working on our new song." He told them as he stood up and walked over to Ginny before she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him.

"Great job." He told her as they exchanged smiles and a quick and tender kiss on the lips.

"Thanks you too." She told him as they kissed again. "So you're going to be singing When You Wish Upon A Star and A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes right?" she questioned him as he nodded at her.

"Yep." He told her.

"Well you'll be great, they'll love you. I know I do." She told him.

"I love you too." He told her with a warm and bright smile.

"And I can't wait to hear your new song." She told him before she kissed him again and this time he deepened it.

"Hey lovebirds, get a room." Ron told them as Hermione simply just rolled her eyes and scowled at him.

 _…_

Later that evening everyone except Snape and Heather went to an Italian restaurant for dinner. Harry had already called earlier and made a reservation. "Alright, right this way." The waiter said as he showed them to their table and placed a menu in front of each chair.

"I sure hope that these menus are in English." Ron said before he pulled out a chair and was about to sit down when Hermione cleared her throat. "Oops, sorry." He quickly apologized as he pulled the chair out for her and then they all sat down together.

"I think if you just order pizza or a bowl of spaghetti you should be safe." Ginny told him. Once everyone had had their drinks and meals ordered they wait for about half an hour before their food arrived. Then they all took ahold of each other's hands and bowed their heads to pray.

"Come Lord Jesus be our guest, and let these gifts to us be blest. Amen." They prayed before they started eating their meal.

"I feel like one of the chiefs should be coming over here and start playing their accordion." Ginny said as she wrapped her spaghetti around her fork and stuck it inside her mouth as Harry stifled a laugh.

"So what do you guys want to do tomorrow? Epcot?" Ron questioned while he buttered his bread as Ginny shrugged.

"Sure, I'm good with that." She said before taking a sip of her pop.

"Just remember we've still got to rehearse quite a bit tomorrow and then Teddy's got his parade to be in the next day." Harry said as he turned over to grin at his little brother.

"That's right." Ginny began as she turned to look at him as well. "I wonder what your third wish is going to be." She said.

"You'll just have to wait to find out." He told her before taking a sip of his chocolate milk and then finishing his dinner with everyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Teddy's Wish

The next morning everyone woke up and went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Wow Teddy," Heather began once they had sat down. "I'm really happy for you that you get to be in the parade tomorrow but I really wish that I could be in it with you." She said while heaving a heavy sad sigh and hanging her head but Teddy just simply grinned at her.

"Your wish is my command." He told her. "Because my third wish is for you to be the princess for the day and ride in the float with me tomorrow." He said before he took his tiara off and placed it on top of her head. "I'm sorry that it isn't prettier than that though." He told her.

"That's alright, thanks Teddy." She said as she smiled at him.

"That was very nice of you Teddy." Snape agreed with a nod and a grin before he continued eating his breakfast. That's when Heather turned to look at him.

"Look at me Daddy, I'm a princess." She said as he continued grinning at her.

"Yep you're my little princess." He told her.

"So Princess Heather, what's your first wish?" Teddy asked her as she thought about it a few moments before tapping her finger to her chin.

"Umm, let me see,.." she began. "I wish that we could stay in Disneyworld for the rest of our lives." She said as her father laughed.

"Nice try, but we have to go back home pretty soon and you both have to go back to school along with everyone else." He told her.

"Alright then I wish that we can get an ice cream sundae after lunch." She said.

"Forget that! You should wish that we could have it _for_ lunch!" Teddy exclaimed as Heather quickly turned her head over to look at him.

"Can we Daddy?" she asked him.

"Sure, you're the princess." He told her with a grin when suddenly Teddy reached inside his mouth and pulled out a tooth.

"Hey it looks like I get to have another wish," he began as it fell down onto the palm of his hand along with a trail of blood. "cause I'm thinking about money and lots of it." He said proudly as Snape just simply rolled his eyes at him.

 _…._

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville walked alongside each other hand in hand with their significant other. "So where do you want to go now? Mexico?" Ron questioned.

"The real Mexico or the one that's just right around the corner?" Neville wondered.

"Well maybe both someday but for now the one right here is good." Ron told him when suddenly Ginny cocked her head to the side and studied the expression on Harry's face.

"Are you alright Harry? You seem distracted." She told him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess I was just thinking about home and if Aaron, Jessie, and all of the dragons and horses are doing alright." He said.

"I'm sure they are, we've only got a few days left before we go back home. We should enjoy the time that we do have." She told him when suddenly they ran into another young lady with long brown hair and pretty eyes that were blue-greenish in color.

"Oh bless my soul, it's Harry Snape." She said as they came to a stop in front of her.

"It looks like we've run into another one of your fangirls Harry." Hermione teased with a playful grin.

"No she's not, this is Beverly. She's the one who made this whole entire trip possible." Harry said with a smile.

"Yep, and an owl just dropped this off for you." She explained as she handed him an envelope.

"Wait a minute, are you a witch?" Ron asked her but she just quickly shook her head.

"No, but I know about them though and about the famous and legendary Harry Snape. My mother's a witch." She explained. "I'm a squib." She told him as Harry tore into his envelope and let the letter unfold inside the palms of his hands.

"What does it say Harry?" Neville asked him.

"It says dear Mr. Harry Snape, it has been brought to our attention that your little brother Prince Teddy was very kind on using his last wish on your little sister. So since he was such an unselfish prince, he and Heather and the rest of your family and friends get to ride in the parade as well." He read aloud.

"Oh my God!" Ginny cried as all three girls broke into excited screams and giggles. "I've always liked that kid." She said with a grin as Harry smiled at her. However later on that afternoon Harry found out to his surprise that not everybody was as excited about the news as they were.

"I don't want to be in the parade." Eve began with a shake of her head after she had changed into her bathing suit. (it was black and purple striped that was a two piece but had met Harry's approval since it wasn't as sexy as the suits that she usually had wanted to wear)

"Why not?" Harry asked her.

"Because everybody will be looking at me." She replied.

"Yeah, so, it wouldn't have been any different if you had guessed the name of the song and had been crowned the princess instead." Ron pointed out.

"I know, but then it would have been special." She told him.

"Ah I see, and what makes you think that you're not special?" Harry asked her.

"Because I'm fat, there I said it." She told him before she quickly sat down on the foot of her bed.

"Uh, have you gone mental? Haven't you seen the way you look in a mirror lately or the way all the boys stare at you in the great hall?" Ron questioned her as she grinned slyly at him.

"They do?" she questioned him back before Harry sat down next to her.

"Listen Eve, I don't think that's as important as you just going out there and having a good time. After all, God loves you for the way you are and so do we." He began before he glanced up at his friends.

"Yes of course we do," Hermione began with a nod. "Right Ron?" she questioned him as he remained silent. "Ron?" she questioned him again.

"Yo Ron, jump on in here at any time!" Ginny told him as Hermione quickly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Ron agreed slowly with a nod as Eve giggled while Harry smiled at her and started rubbing the top of her shoulder.

"Thanks guys." She told them.

"Come here you." Harry told her before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; The Parade

 _Alright, I realize that this was another short chapter, but the next one SHOULD be longer and it's the last chapter of the Snape's family Disney adventure._

"Wow, don't you two look cute." Snape said while examining his youngest son and daughter in their new costumes and readied his camera. Heather was dressed up in a Snow White outfit and wore a sparkling silver tiara on top of her head that had pink and purple gems inside of it, while Teddy was dressed up as Prince Charming and wore a plain blue tiara on top of his head.

Snape took the picture while everyone else got into their costumes. "Alright, everyone to the car." Harry said once everyone was dressed since they had to be at the parade before the crowds showed up and not everyone was at the age to be able to disapparate. Even Angel was dressed up. Tobey wore a pair of Mickey ears on top of his head while his guide dog and faithful companion wore a red collar around her neck that had the name Pluto printed on it.

Meanwhile Eve wore a pair of Minnie ears (with a pink and white polka dotted bow) on the top of her head, Harry and Ginny were dressed up as Prince Eric and Ariel, (Ginny wore the dress that Ariel wore at the end of the movie) and Hermione wore a golden dress and had her hair done up in a bun like Belle while Ron wore a Beast costume.

Snape was the only one who wasn't wearing a costume since he decided that he didn't want to be in the parade. "I wish you would have decided to dress up." Hermione began while she lifted up the hem of her dress. "You would have made a great Jafar." She told him while they made their way out into the lobby.

"Yeah, but I would have felt like an idiot." He told her.

"How do you think I feel? I can hardly see where I'm going." Ron said.

"Just don't trip over your tail." Ginny warned as they reached the parking lot and everyone climbed inside the car before Harry drove them all away.

 _…_

Snape took his place on the sidewalk with the rest of the crowd. He readied his video camera as the parade began. "Alright here we are on March 9th 2000 at the parade in Walt Disneyworld here on Main Street." He said before the music began to grow louder. A bunch of baton twirlers and acrobats led the parade while a marching band played alongside them.

Then suddenly Cruella De Vil rolled by on her One Hundred and One Dalmatians float. She grinned and laughed mischievously before blowing kisses and waving to the crowd as a Dalmatian sat down beside her and started to pant. Then Snape grinned as Ron and Hermione's Beauty and The Beast float came next.

He snapped a picture as Ron waved to the crowd inside his Beast costume and Hermione grinned nervously while giving a small princess wave to them. Then as their float rolled by the Aladdin float came next. Aladdin grinned proudly and waved to the crowd before folding his arms and his teeth seemed to sparkle while Jasmine continued waving and blowing kisses.

Snape snapped another picture as Harry and Ginny's Little Mermaid float came next. They smiled and waved to the crowd before Harry put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. Ginny beamed proudly and lifted one of her feet off the ground happily. After that The Lion King and Toy Story rolled by before it was finally Tobey's and Eve's turn. They stood there by Mickey and Minnie waving to the crowd while Angel sat down by their feet and began to pant.

Snape continued grinning and snapping pictures while he also managed to keep the videotape rolling as the Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty floats rolled by and then finally the Snow White float ended the parade. Snape could never have been prouder as he filmed his little prince and princess while they continued smiling and waving for the crowd.

"Thanks Teddy, this is the best day of my life." Heather began. "So far I mean, since I've only been on earth for seven years." She finished.

"You're welcome." He told her as he placed a free hand on top of her shoulder while continuing to wave with the other as the parade finished rolling by the crowd.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Concert

"Wow, I can't believe that this is our last night in Disneyworld." Hermione began as she levitated her clothes out of her dresser drawer and tucked them neatly inside her suitcase.

"I know, but I'm ready to go home." Harry began while he withdraw his wand and opened his own dresser drawer before starting to pack. "I mean don't get me wrong, I had a great time and everything but I'm ready to get back to work and church and to see my horse again." He said.

"And I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts, even though I sort of wish I could see Jerry first." Eve said.

"And I wish that I could see Jessie." Tobey added. "I mean hear her, although I'd really like to see her." He admitted.

"Yeah, well don't worry guys. Pretty soon it'll be spring break and then you'll get to see them, hear them, smell them whatever." Ginny said as Tobey laughed and Eve giggled.

"So, do you think we're ready for the concert then?" Ron questioned them.

"We'll have to be, we're performing tonight." Harry told him.

"I think we're going to do great, Harry kicks ass on the new song, and all we can do now is do our best." Ginny said.

"That's right." Harry said as he finished packing his clothes and zipped up his suitcase before Hermione did the same with her own. "Well c'mon guys, let's go. It's now or never." He told them as he placed his hand down in front of them followed by Ginny who turned to grin at Hermione and then Ron placed his hand on the very top of theirs.

"And break!" they chanted before they broke apart their hands and disapparated together.

 _…_

"Ladies and gentlemen, performing here live in front of the magic castle for one night only, give it up for Trinity!" Beverly exclaimed as Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville got to their places while Snape and his family along with the rest of the crowd started screaming and cheering for them before they started playing their medley of the famous Disney songs that they had rehearsed.

Then finally after they had finished their last song Harry started speaking inside his headset while the crowd continued to roar. "I just wanted to thank you all for coming out here on this magical night to hear us, we enjoy playing for you guys. And for this next song I want to sing an original that I wrote for a magical occasion like this one. Check this out." He said as he started hammering away at the drums while hitting the pedal and symbols every once and awhile while Ron gently strummed the guitar and Neville started playing the keyboard.

"Oh I can't believe it, what a magical time it's been." Harry sang.

"With friends and family, and how close all of us have been." Ginny echoed.

"Who says the magic ever has to end? We can make it happen whenever we want it to!" they both sung together before they broke into the chorus. "Cause that's the magic of friendship! That's the magic of love! You can be whatever you want to be, and go wherever you want to go."

"Ooh you've got the magic in you if you just believe, you can do anything if you only dream!" Ginny belted.

"Yeah I remember when I was a little boy, how a cricket taught me to wish upon a star and a mouse was my pride and joy. He was always there for his friends, he taught me to care, he taught me to just believe!" Harry sang before they both broke into the chorus again.

"Cause that's the magic of friendship! That's the magic of love! You can be whatever you want to be, and go wherever you want to go. Ooh you've got the magic in you if you just believe, you can do anything if you only dream!"

Ron started doing a rocking guitar solo as the crowd continued to roar with cheers and applause as fireworks shot up into the sky and Harry and Ginny sang the chorus a few more times before the song ended. "I hope all of your dreams come true. And with that note,.." Harry said before he broke into When You Wish Upon A Star and pretty soon everyone including the whole entire crowd joined in with him. They cheered even louder for him when the song ended.

"Trinity ladies and gentlemen!" Beverly exclaimed excitedly while she applauded along with them as Harry stood up and grinned proudly before he walked to the end of the stage with Ginny, Ron, and Neville and then they locked hands before taking a bow.

 **Next Time; Harry keeps Tobey's guide dog at home so he can take her to a vet appointment, then he finds out later on that they have switched bodies!**


End file.
